A Ghost from the Past
by Daniella Ivette
Summary: This story is about Dr. Hobby's past and how he came up with the idea of creating the Mechachild we all know and love: David!
1. The Loss

**_Author's Note:_**_ This is my third A.I. fan fiction… Well… I didn't think I'd write one fic like this, but…. Here we go!_

_This is a pre-A.I. story; this means that it happens before the movie… it's about Dr. Hobby and how he came with the idea to create David. It's very short, (just 2 chapters), but I hope you'll like it._

_A little warning here…this story is NOT for people younger than 13… don't worry, there's no sex here! It's just that some ideas might not be easy to understand, you know? About feedback… PLEASE, PLEASE, PRETTY PLEASE?? (::Makes puppy eyes::)_

_And… as Miles from Celebrity Death Match would say when a fight is about to start… let's get it on!! (If you don't watch MTV, you might not know who the heck Miles is)_

"A Ghost From The Past" 

By **Danielle Swinton******

***Chapter 1: The Loss***

It was a peaceful afternoon in Haddonfield, and a man was driving a car, with his son in the backseat. 

"Come on, Dad!" the blond boy shouted to his father "I'm hungry! Hurry up!"

"David, we have to pick up your mommy first" his dad said "Then we'll go to McDonald's, okay?"

"Okay" the boy said, sitting again in the backseat. 

Dr. Allen Hobby looked through the rear mirror at his 11-year-old son, who was playing with his Gameboy, smiled at him and kept driving.

-------------------------------------------

They stopped at a gray building, and a blond-haired woman reached them.

"Sheila" Dr. Hobby said.

"Hi, Allen" she said, kissing him.

"Mommy!" David said, hugging her mom.

"Oh, David! How was your day?" she said.

"It was great, mommy" the boy said "We won the soccer game against the 7th grade boys, and my team carried me in their arms, the crowd was cheering me"

"That's awesome!"

"And daddy bought me this" David said, showing her a new soccer ball his dad had bought him.

"Really good, sonny. You're gonna be a great player" his mom said.

"The best in Haddonfield…no, in all the United States!" his dad said proudly, and they entered to the car.

-------------------------------------------

They were in the car, Dr. Hobby was still driving. Suddenly, a fog covered everything, and he couldn't see anything in front of him.

"Oh, God" he said.

"What's wrong, honey?" his wife asked.

"This goddamn fog won't let me see" he answered.

"I think we should better stop here" his wife suggested.

"Yes, but I have a very important meeting today, I can't miss it"

"And I'm hungry!" David complained.

"Allen, you can call from my cell phone to say you're going to be late" Sheila suggested, then turned to David "And you can wait a bit more, here we can find something to eat instead of a Big Mac"

"Okay, but I'll try to find something around here" he said, and he kept driving.

They drove a bit, and the fog cleared slightly.

"Good, it's getting clear now" Dr. Hobby said.

"Allen…WATCH OUT!!!" Sheila screamed.

"What?!" he asked, surprised.

"DAADDD!!!"

A truck coming by hit them violently, pushing them out of the road. The car spinned round and round down the hill, and it finally stopped in a big rock.

-------------------------------------------

Dr. Hobby opened his eyes, and saw blood on the steering wheel, his head had hit against it. Then he unlocked his safety belt and got out of the car. He approached the co-pilot door, where his wife was lying unconscious.

"Sheila? Sheila, wake up!" he said, shaking her. Her head was bleeding, she had crashed against the windshield because she forgot to put on her safety belt. "Oh, no…" he mumbled, then he went to the back seat, where his son was. "David? David?" he said, shaking him, with no answer from the kid, whose head was bleeding more than his mom's. 

He called an ambulance, which came an hour later, but…

"I'm sorry, sir, the hurts are very serious" the doctor told him "We're trying to keep them conscious, but I can't assure anything"

"Just save them, please" he begged. 

The doctor went back to the surgery room.

-------------------------------------------

"I'm sorry, sir" the doctor said 3 hours later. Dr. Hobby looked at him.

"What happened…?" he asked.

"We couldn't save them…we did all we could"

"Oh, no…" Dr. Hobby said, covering his face with his hands.

********************************************************

**_Author's Note: _**_Dr. Hobby lost his family… Aw, it was sad!! But something good will come from it… wanna know what it may be? Read Chapter 2! Ah… and don't forget to leave a review!_


	2. Love will bring him back

**_Author's Note: _**_Did you like chapter 1? Well, come on and read chapter 2! _

_As I said before, this chapter includes a little scene from the movie, and a dialogue I saw somewhere in an A.I. fansite that I thought would fit perfectly here… sorry, I can't remember the site, but I'll tell you as soon as I find it._

***Chapter 2: Love will bring him back***

Dr. Hobby was looking at a picture of his beloved son… it didn't seem like 2 years had passed. And he had in his desk a photo of the boy, with the phrase _"In the loving memory of David". _Beside it, there was another picture of the boy with his dad, the day David won his soccer game. A tear came from Dr. Hobby's eyes.

-------------------------------------------

"Dr. Hobby, the new Mecha-child project is ready" one of his assistants said, after opening the door. Dr. Hobby stood up.

"Sure, I'll go in a minute" he said and then looked at his son's portrait "Love will bring him back" he added, and left the room.

-------------------------------------------

Dr. Hobby entered to an isolated room.

"Here he is" the assistant said.

The robot was lying in a large desk, his eyes open, never blinking. Dr. Hobby approached to him, and looked at him. He had blond hair and blue eyes, and a childish expression on his face.

"You are my fa-fa-tha-tha-ther?" the robot asked, looking at the proffesor, without blinking "I recognize you somehow."

Dr. Hobby surprised a lot when the boy asked that, and then he said "I am your designer...your creator. I have given you many memories to call upon. We will find out soon who will be your father"

"You're my creator?" the boy asked again "Who is your creator?"

"That is a much larger question that you can imagine, David"

"David? That is my name?"

"Yes, David. Your surname will be assigned shortly when your family is located" Dr. Hobby said.

David looked around the room, with his same innocent expression. Then he looked at Dr. Hobby.

"Will I have to leave this place?" he asked.

"Yes, David... but you will discover an exciting world...a world of love waiting for you" Dr. Hobby said.

"Love? What is love?" David asked.

"It is an emotion. Something a father feels for his son. Something I, in fact, feel for you" Dr. Hobby put a hand gently on David's cheek.

"Dr. Hobby" the assistant said "We've got to find a family for him"

"Sure" he said "Let's go... David, you'll stay here or a minute, I'll come back shortly" he added, and he left the room with his assistant.

David looked at the room again, and cocked his head slighly, then he restored it to an upright position. And he mumbled:

"I don't know if I feel anything...yet. Should I?"

-------------------------------------------

Dr. Hobby and his assistant went into his office. He looked at his computer.

"Umm…let's see…" the assistant said, browsing through the employees' files "Employment record. Quality of life style. Query. Internal data. Loyalty to the firm. And...in this individual case, a family tragedy that may qualify him above the rest"

"Fine. I'll meet him" Dr. Hobby said, looking at the employee's photo, which said **_'Henry Swinton'_**

-------------------------------------------

"I hope you'll understand the responsibility our company is giving you, Mr. Swinton" Dr. Hobby said.

"I do" Henry said.

"Take care of it, as you would with… a son" 

"Sure" Henry said, not very convinced, but he took the Mecha-child by the hand. The Robo-boy looked at Dr. Hobby, like demanding an explanation. But robots couldn't demand.

"David, this man is going to take you to his house" Dr. Hobby explained "You're going to be part of his family, okay?"

The boy just gave him a childish, innocent smile.

"Well…David" Henry said "It's time to go"

"Take care, David" Dr. Hobby said.

Henry took the boy out. But David looked back for a second, staring at Dr. Hobby with a smile. Dr. Hobby felt a tear roll down from his eyes. His son, somehow, had come back. But no… this was his copy… a ghost from the past.

"David…I brought you back" he thought,

**The End.**

**_"I thought I was one of a kind"_**

**_"My son was one of a kind…but you're the first of a kind" _**

**_-- _**_David and Professor Allen Hobby. Artificial Intelligence._

*******************************************

**_Author's Note: _**_This fic is now over… what do you think? Please leave a review!_

_Well, this is one of the most difficult fics I've written, I hope you'll like it._

_Umm… I guess that's all… See ya later!_

_Have a big Teddybear hug from me… **Danielle.**_


End file.
